The invention relates to a pallet of synthetic material comprising an upper platform, a lower platform and upright hollow columns which interconnect the upper and the lower platform.
In a known embodiment of such a pallet made of synthetic material, the hollow columns are constituted by separate members which are connected in a relatively weak manner to the upper platform and to the lower platform. This known pallet thus entails the risk that the connection between the columns and the upper and/or the lower platform gives way under operational loads.